


shake

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Still, its for a friend and it matters for me, pretty short tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: she knows he would wait for her





	shake

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt written for a friend

it's raining when her train finally arrives at the station, and he doesn't know if he's supposed to feel anger or relief. perhaps both.

and yet, when her slender form finally - finally - makes its way to where he stands, patiently waiting for her like he'd done for the last month and half, mest finds it hard to not smile.

"gryder." her voice rings in his ears, every bit as soft and biting as he remembers it. a ghost of a smile lingers on her lips.

"olietta." a small grin pulls at the corner of his mouth - he can't stay still when she's so close, not really. "long time no see."�

she smiles and it's almost enough to make him forget the lonely nights spent in wondering if she would come back, almost enough to make him unsee the bandages peeking from under her clothes and over her face. tears fill her eyes. her shoulders shiver and tremble. her attempt not to give in is admirable.

"i'm home"� laki whispers, and it's all he need.

his arms wrap around her and pull her into him. she reacts slowly, her fingers clutching the front of his shirt until her knuckles turn white. he holds her tightly, as if she's going to disappear every seconds.

and he keeps holding her, even as her tears wet his shirt, hands gently rubbing up and down her back as her frame shakes.

**Author's Note:**

> www.goldxnfairy.com


End file.
